In the field of orthopedic surgery, and more specifically spinal surgery, bone anchors may be used for fixation or for the fastening of orthopedic devices or instruments to bone tissue. An exemplary use of bone anchors may include using the bone anchors to fasten an orthopedic device, such as a bone plate, a spinal rod, or a spinal spacer, to a vertebral body for the treatment of a deformity or defect in a patient's spine. Focusing on the bone plate example, bone anchors can be secured to a number of vertebral bodies and a bone plate can then be connected to the vertebral bodies via the bone anchors to fuse a segment of the spine. In another example, bone anchors can be used to fix the location of a spinal spacer once the spacer is implanted between adjacent vertebral bodies. In yet another example, bone anchors can be fastened to a number of vertebral bodies to anchor a spinal rod in place along a spinal column to treat a spinal deformity.
In each of these exemplary uses, a plurality of bone anchors are needed to fasten the orthopedic device to the area of treatment. In addition, depending on the extent of the disease or size of the defect to be treated, it is possible that several orthopedic devices each requiring a plurality of bone anchors may be required. Accordingly, the fastening of the orthopedic implants to the area of treatment can become a time consuming and even difficult task.
As such, there exists a need for bone anchors that can quickly and securely fasten an orthopedic device to the area of treatment.